Neon's Genesis
by edboy4926
Summary: Sequel to Neon's Origins. Following some years in his travels, Neon decides to risk his life to bring forth new life to an old but noticeable race, but in his own way.


**Well, hello everyone and welcome to the New Year.**

**This is a rewrite of my original story "Neon's Genesis" thus this is a sequel to "Neon's Origins". **

**And just like in the original story, this is posted today on my birthday. **

**Also, forgive my grammar, English is my second language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot of this story and my OC. This is for pure entertainment.**

**Recommended Reading:**

"**Village Hidden in the Bay" by WraithRune (Worm/Naruto fic, Taylor with First Hokage's power)**

"**The Old Ones" by Rage Addiction (Supernatural/Highschool DxD; Issei with Leviathan/Angel powers)**

"**New Game Plus" by DuncanIdaho2014 (One Piece; Straw Hats Group Time Travel to the past)**

"**Logia Luffy: Rumble-Rumble Edition" by Black Flame of Destruction (One Piece; Luffy as a Marine)**

**I would also like to announce that jhaynes0529 has decided to take on my Justice League/Warhammer 40k challenge. He has already posted the story under the title:**

_**A God-Emperor's desire**_

**Go and check it out. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Publish Date: 1-5-2015**

**GENESIS/GENESIS/GENESIS/GENESIS/GENESIS/GENESIS**

**Location: Prometheus universe #458XXX**

**Planet- Earth**

**Time- Around 3.2 billion years B.C.; Unknown number years after Origins**

The scene that is currently being shown was that of what could be described as a large vast black ship that had a strong resemblance to a typical flying saucer. The only thing that was odd of the ship was the fact that instead of flying or floating, the ship was on the ground and some parts of it were on fire.

The scene then changes by going inside the ship, were upon moving through the ship's hallways, it's shown severe battle damage and blood on the walls and floor but oddly enough there were no bodies anywhere near the area.

The scene once again changes to showing a massive spherical room where in the middle there was a large circular figure that had some capsules on it, which all of them were opened and some looked like they were forced opened; and on one end of it, there was what looked like a console where someone could sit and work at the console.

Currently in the seat of the console there was a black haired human who looked to be in his late thirties. He was wearing a black button shirt with black jeans and dark blue tennis shoes. But the most distinct piece of clothing the man had was a black coat that was draped over his shoulders with his arms not in the sleeves, looking like it was a cape.

The man was none other than Edward Terrance, otherwise known as Neon.

The console that Edward was currently in front of him was glowing green while floating in front/around Edward were a lot of different white holograms, most of them showed some weird symbols but one set of holograms in front of Edward showed a very detailed scan of what looked like the human DNA double helix and human genome, but the genome hologram instead of having 23 pairs, it appeared to have 24 pairs instead.

While it looked like Edward was just sitting in the chair, he was actually using the alien computer by just simply sitting there, thanks to the powers of the Angel Ireul, which allowed his body to become an organic computer. He was also able to understand the language of the computer since he consumed, thanks to the Blacklight virus, all the crew members of the alien ship; thus learning all about the civilization.

Well, almost all of the crew members.

Coming behind Edward was a badly injured bald white humanoid that looked angry at Edward. The alien, or Engineer as he was called by humanity, lunged toward Edward, thinking he was not paying attention to him. But this backfired on the alien when out of the back of the chair several organic tentacles came out and pierced the Engineer in several parts of his body, including through his left eye, and after a few moments, the alien is disintegrated and consumed into Edward, who just simply blinked at what happened.

"Pathetic. I left the bastard live out of the smallest amount of mercy I had left, and he still tries to kill me. Asshole." Edward said out loud.

The reason why Edward has an immense hatred toward the Engineers is due to the fact that after consuming the crew and entering into their computer systems, he found out what the aliens actually were planning on doing to this universe's Humanity, well suffice to say that leaving Humanity to the Halo's Flood or Stargate's Wraith, would seem like a mercy compared to leaving them to the Engineers.

Edward attacked the Engineers a few seconds after the Sacrificial Engineer drank the black liquid and seeded human life on Earth, just to make sure that some good comes out of the blasted aliens.

Now, the primary reason why Edward assaulted and consumed an entire ship of Engineers, well let's just say, it's going to be biblical.

A few minutes after consuming the last alien and staying still, the machine begins to beep and in front of the console, a small opening appears and out of it comes out a small covered up bowel.

Edward smirks at this and using his Rooster power, he makes the bowel float to him and stay floating at his left side.

"Perfect I got what I needed, along with all the Engineers' technological database. Now I am ready to leave, but first." Edward said as he looked at his right side and on the floor where he was looking, a beam of dark light appears and out of it comes out what at first glance looks like a warhead with a red timer on the side. The warhead looked about half the size of Edward.

"One modified and updated F.L.E.I.J.A. warhead good to go." Edward said with a smile as he remembered how he took the time to update the xenophobic bitch's weapon to be smaller, and more powerful. Though it took some time for him to learn how to create Sakuradite from scratch using his Molecular Creation ability, but it was worth it.

Edward then took one look at the warhead and the timer on it changed to 20 seconds and started to count down to zero. He then looked at his left side and in front of him a dark tear appears and instantly he walks into it with the bowl still floating next to him. The tear closes behind him with the warhead only having 4 seconds left on the clock when it later detonates, destroying the Engineer ship and approximately 13,000 meters from the point of detonation.

**Location: Unknown universe #4926XXXX**

**Planet- Earth (?)**

**Time- Around 4 billion years B.C.**

In the storming sky above a forming raging ocean, a dark tear appears and from it, comes out Edward, floating in midair while the tear behind him closes on its own. He then summons his wings to keep him floating, mostly to stretch them. Edward looked at the bowl floating next to him. He then makes the bowl come to his right hand and using his left hand, he opens it.

Edward looks directly at the black substance that seems to be moving on its own in the bowl while ignoring the storm around him.

"Good thing I already told my children what to do while I am gone, like what if one of them gets stuck inside Naruto during the sealing. Thank Chuck I ordered Oblivion to move himself and the rest of his brethren ships through multiple realities until I come back or one of the protocols I made activates, like if Racetrack from Battlestar Galactica finds one of the ships during the misjump, Oblivion is to give control of the ship to Adama, provided that they can get over their fear of A.I.s. Though I wonder where the mobile suits I made will end up, it would be interesting to see Lelouch use either a Neo Wind or a Wind Striker." Edward said out loud as he took one final look at the liquid and for some odd reason, the storm raging around him seemed to intensify.

"Well here goes nothing." Edward said as he drank from the bowl and after drinking it, he let the bowl drop into the ocean below. Edward did not feel anything for several moments but then all of a sudden he began to feel his insides starting to act strange but then the feeling turned to pain, pain that was equal or worse than when he gave birth to his children or during any of the battles he has been through during the years. He felt like his insides were beginning to break down in the most painful way as possible. He saw that black veins were beginning to appear on his arms, which seemed to be expanding very fast among the rest of his body; he also saw that it was affecting his clothes as well.

Edward is also felt that his wings were beginning to disappear, some moments they disappear and then reappearing, like when a light is flickering between on and off.

Some seconds later, as his wings finally disappeared, Edward begins falling down toward the ocean, he hardly notices this due to the pain across his body; his body had already lost its right arm and its left leg when he crashes into the ocean.

Edward does not feel the sensation of drowning mostly because his lungs had already disintegrated. But even with his body breaking down and in a huge amount of pain, Edward still had small smile on his face as his body finally completely disintegrated, leaving only the large mass of black stuff in the water. Said black stuff begins to disappear across the water, which in it now carried the building blocks for life, as in life for the Earth. The seeding of mankind was done.

**GENESIS/GENESIS/GENESIS/GENESIS/GENESIS/GENESIS**

**Well, as you can see, what my character did was basically the same thing Lilith from Evangelion, only using his genetic code to become the one to give birth to mankind.**

**My character modified his genes so that mankind can evolve normally without any changes until he deems it or some cliché moment where a character gets a surprise power boast at an important moment. With the ability of Hive Mind from Prototype, Edward is connected to all of mankind and any being that had an offspring with a human or touched human blood. **

**A case example of this is that one a male demon had sex with a human female and had a an offspring, the offspring from that point onward will have Edward's genes and his offsprings will carry it as well; and the male demon will also have it due to Edward taking an example of modifying the transmission of his genes to that of the HIV virus (unprotected sex or blood contact aka killing/eating people) and that demon would pass it along to other beings.**

**Laymans terms, Edward can control humanity and any other species that has contacted with humanity. Though like stated above, using Engineer bio-technology he made it so that his genetics are hiding in what is called Junk DNA until it activates and this leads to the creation of a 24 chromosome, which gives the person powers without giving the person the Blacklight virus, though Edward could also give the virus as well. **

**The control also extends to ghosts and spirits (Sheep Talisman power and remember the spirits from Bleach actually bleed).**

**Right now, I left the status of Earth with a question mark since while Edward is on Earth, the Earth could still have developed into different version like the Fairy Tail universe, the One Piece universe or the Naruto universe to name a few. This give me more room for a lot of potential stories.**

**Also, the ships and mobile suits mentioned above are part of a story/challenge I am still coming up with. So expect it in the future. **

**Please review, I will take 'Good story' at least. If you didn't understand something, send a review or PM to ask your question. Also say what stories you would like to see. **

**Though if you want to use this for a story, you are more than welcome to use it, I guess I could classify it as a challenge. If you do, the person will have access to the following powers: **

**You can decide the order in which the person gets the powers, heck you don't necessarily have to give the person all the powers listed, just the ones you want to use. Though the dimensional powers should be left to last to access.**

**A.** Limited Dimensional Powers (Elizabeth from Bioshock: Infinite)

**B.** Blacklight Virus (Prototype)

**C.** Adam's Angels (Evangelion)

1\. Adam- A.T. Field, Anti A.T. Field, access to other Angels

2\. Sachiel- energy blasts and energy limbs

3\. Shamshel- energy whips

4\. Ramiel- diamond body/armor

5\. Gaghiel- survive underwater

6\. Israfel- perfect split into two beings

7\. Sandalphon- survives extreme pressures; survive in fire and magma

8\. Matarael- acid body

9\. Sahaquiel- detaches body parts and uses them in kinetic bombardments

10\. Ireul- turns body into organic computer

11\. Leliel- access to a pocket universe

12\. Bardiel- infects a person and takes control of them

13\. Zeruel- bulky body and paper arms

14\. Arael- flying, survive in space, mind reading power

15\. Armisael- ability to give birth to known Angels

**D.** 12 Talismans (Jackie Chan Adventures)

1\. Rooster- Levitation and Telekinesis

2\. Ox- Super Strength

3\. Rabbit- Super Speed

4\. Snake- Invisibility

5\. Dragon- Combustion and Pyrokinesis

6\. Rat- Animation

7\. Horse- Healing (both organic and non-organic things aka fix stuff)

8\. Dog- Immortality

9\. Sheep- Astral Projection

10\. Monkey- Shapeshifting to any animal

11\. Pig- Optic Blasts

12\. Tiger- Balance between powers and separate a person's good and evil into two separate beings

**E.** Jamie Madrox's Mutant Power (X-men) = Self-Duplication

**GENESIS/GENESIS/GENESIS/GENESIS/GENESIS/GENESIS**

**Post Credit Scene:**

**Location: Unknown universe #49261XXX**

**Planet- Earth (?)**

**Time- Billions of years later**

In the middle of the quiet night in a beach, the waves were moving quietly when suddenly in the water a flash of blue and red light appears in the water for several moments and then it disappears; but were the light was, now there was the shadow of a large body, said body was now moving slowly to the shore.

A few moments later out of the water comes out a person trying to get breath into his lungs. The person was none other than Edward. This time he was only wearing pants and while his body still had the same scars, Edward now looked to be in his late forties and was approximately 8 feet tall and his muscles a lot more noticeable.

Edward was still kneeling on the ground, with the waves still hitting him every few moments, trying to get his bearings in check, his eyes were closed. After a few minutes, his breathing calmed down and he opened his eyes after billions of years. His eyes still looked the same only now they were glowing with more intensity.

Edward kept his face devoid of emotion for a few moments when a smile appeared on his face and he then started to laugh out loud. After laughing for a few minutes, he calmed down and then got up on his feet.

"Yes it worked! I can feel mankind and all the other species through the link now, though I will admit it took a while to get used to more than trillions of voices talking at the same time, but no matter, I finally managed to keep it under control, so now their fates and destinies are now mine." Edward said with a smirk on his face.

Operation Neon Genesis had succeeded.


End file.
